


Say it First

by lovejinson



Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, I love them so much, Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, jinson forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejinson/pseuds/lovejinson
Summary: Jackson who is in love, waiting each evening for the handsome, sweet man with the book.





	Say it First

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say it First](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467402) by love2jae. 



> Hello everyone^^  
> I hope you like this short story >.<  
> And I hope my grammar isn't too bad.  
> If someone has a wish or an idea for another Jinson story, feel free to write it to me in the comments<3

Jackson looked at the watch on his wrist, counting the minutes until it was finally 7pm.

 

Every evening at the same time, a young, handsome man entered the coffee shop where Jackson was working and spent the whole evening with reading. At first, he didn't notice the man, but when he heard his soft voice for the first time, he was totally into him. Since that evening, he tried repeatedly to find out who he was, but it seemed more problematic than he thought. When they talked to each other, it was mostly small talk followed by embarrassing silence. But the wonderful smile the stranger gave him each time gave him hope.

 

He tapped his finger excited on the dark wooden table, when he finally heard the entrance bell and saw the black-haired one. Immediately a soft smile appeared on Jackson's lips, followed by a slight shimmer of red on his cheeks as the stranger resumed his smile.

 

"Good evening. What can I do for you?"

 

"A green tea as always" he answered Jackson and keeping his smile on, while Jackson nodded understanding. Like every evening, he handed him his tea, collected it, as he shuddered at the short skin contact of their hands.

 

"It must be very cold outside" he asked visibly worried, as he noticed how cold his hands were. Obviously confused the stranger was staring at him, and for a moment Jackson felt uncomfortable before he heard the gentle laughter he loved.

"Yes...it's got quite fresh...but luckily, you're open so I can warm up" he winked at Jackson and smiled with his widest smile he had, before thankfully taking his drink and sitting down at one of the back tables. Deep in love and with bright red cheeks, he watched the young man sit down and take out his book before the next customer stopped him from looking at him.

 

_Had he just flirted with m_ e, Jackson asked himself and served the other customers mentally absence.

 

 

_That was the first time he had winked at him._

_Did that mean he was also interested in him?_

_Was he supposed to take more of an offensive?_

_Should he ask him for his number?_

 

Tons of thoughts piled up in Jackson's head, using every free minute he had to look at the stranger, memorizing all his fine lines and details as if it were the last day, he would see him. Constantly, he caught himself staring over, until the shop slowly filled up and he had no more time for it. Usually the Person Jackson was so crazy about left after a few hours, but not today. Today he seemed to stick his nose into his book longer than usual, to Jackson's pleasure.

 

The young employee thought about going to him and asking him for a date, but every time his courage left him.

 

This game went on all through the night until he realized that his crush had fallen asleep on his place. A little giggle slipped Jackson at the sight, he leaned in love against the bar and looked at the black-haired man. A while passed by as he looked at him until the last guest, who was still awake, left the store and Jackson decided to close the store and get closer to the sleeping man. First, he looked curiously at the book on the table, reading a few words, before his eyes slowly glanced over the man's body. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, his head hanging asleep against his shoulder, so his strands were covering part of his face. With hesitation, Jackson took another step toward him to get a better look at his face.

 

_So beautiful,_ Jackson thought, leaning a little forward. Completely fascinated by his beauty, he waved his eyes over the young man. His pure, perfectly formed cheeks, his styled hair reaching to his eyes and these full, pink lips seemed gorgeous in Jackson's eyes. Everything about him seemed so inviting, so seductive, and the appeal to Jackson was enormous. Suddenly he felt the urge to touch him, to feel his soft lips against his own and that made him incredibly nervous. His heart suddenly began to race, his clear thoughts were slowly clouded by the lust in him as he leaned towards him and laid his lips against those of the other. An incredible heat spread through Jackson, the stranger's lips feeling too good as the stranger pulled back in shock and flew from his chair. Shocked, Jackson also turned back and looked at the man on the floor with widened eyes as his face turned indescribably red.

 

"Wh-what?! What the hell have you done!? W-why, why did you kiss me?" he shouted at Jackson, moved away from him until he hit against the wall behind him and pressed his hand against his lips.

 

"I-I...t-that...that wasn't on purpose..." Jackson tried to explain himself while he also touched his mouth. He still felt the sweetness of the black-haired man's lips on his, which kept blushing Jackson's face.

 

"It wasn't on purpose?! I noticed how you were getting closer and closer to me-" immediately he fell silent, his eyes widening while Jackson pinched his eyebrows.

 

"I sorry? Are you telling me you were awake?"

 

"N-no! Well...I was awake...but that doesn't explain why you kissed me" slowly pissed the young man stood up and took a step towards Jackson.

 

"For months I've been coming here every evening and hoping you''ll finally talk to me, but instead you''ll just kiss me!" His voice was angry but not loud, his face also adorned an evil look, but his cheeks were coloured in a deep red. Jackson towards him did not understand the world any more. Everything was just too much for him, he could hardly believe his own ears. Had his crush just really told him that he came here only because of him or did he just hear him out.

 

"That's why you come here every evening?"

 

"y-yes...I thought you'd feel the same way I did...but you never asked..." slowly the stranger's anger calmed down and he looked ashamed on the ground as Jackson walked up to him and stood in front of him. As soon as he was so close to the stranger again, his heartbeat started speeding up again, endorphins of happiness flooded his mind, while he could not turn his eyes away from the young man in front of him.

 

"I feel the same way... I just didn't know how to talk to you..."

 

"So you'd prefer to kiss me in secret," he shyly raised his face up again, looking Jackson deep into his dark eyes, causing a pleasant tickle.

 

"Well...your lips were just too attractive and so we finally talk to each other..." Jackson replied and took a step towards him that their hands almost touched.

 

"That's a very weird way to approach someone...I could also think you're a pervert because you're just kissing a wild strange guy" was the answer to Jackson's trying to save the whole thing, but the simple seller didn't give up yet. Now that he knew he had a chance on this beautiful looking man, he put all his flirting skills at it.

 

"That wasn't a kiss..." he said confidently and put on a big grin. A sarcastic laugh escaped the stranger before he replied to Jackson.

 

"Of course, that was a kiss!"

 

"No, it wasn't"

 

"Yes, it was!"

 

"No. This is a kiss" and before he could protest any longer, Jackson grabbed the neck of the black-haired man and bound their lips again that evening. Shocked, the stranger opened his eyes wide, tried to get away from Jackson and push him away, but he couldn't do it. Not that he couldn't, because he was a muscular and strong man, no, he didn't want to. He didn't want to separate his lips from the handsome seller, because they felt much too good. So, he decided not to play it safe as always, not to plan everything through first, but to let himself be surprised.

 

After the first shock was over, the stranger leaned more into the kiss, wrapped his arms around Jackson and pulled him closer, making Jackson smile into the kiss. Just short, barely noticeable, he didn't want to show too much about how happy his gesture just made him. Without long hesitation, Jackson grabbed him by his hips, lifted him onto the table next to them and became more eager. Their lips melted like two perfectly fitting pieces, as if they had waited their whole lives for each other and both could not deny that they loved it.

 

Jackson, who went crazy by these buttery-soft, sweet lips, by the gentle touches of the stranger. His opposite, on the other hand, loved how Jackson led him, how he immediately became dominant and demanding, giving him a sense of security.

 

As if they had forgotten the whole world around them, they kissed themselves over and over again, brought their tongues into play and fought for dominance until the stranger gave up and left Jackson the lead. Jackson's hands wandered along his back, up to his neck, where he pulled him closer, wanted to feel more of him. But as much as the young black-haired man loved what they were doing, reality brought him back to the ground of truth and he separated from Jackson. Breathing heavily, they looked each other in the eyes, inhaling each other before one of them finally found his voice again.

 

"T-this is crazy... I don't even know your name" the stranger whispered and blushed visibly.

 

"My name is Jackson. I work in a coffee shop and I'm completely crazy for a sweet customer of mine" Jackson replied and put on a big smile. Surprised, the eyes of his partner widened for a moment before a little giggle escaped and he pulled Jackson closer.

 

"My name is Jinyoung. I'm working in a small bookstore and would love to go out with the hot seller from my favorite coffee shop".

 

"I'm sure that will work. " he whispered towards Jinyoung and wanted to kiss him again when he backed away. "Really? Then you can ask your co-worker for it" he asked deadly serious and watched how Jackson lose all color in his face.

 

"W-wha-"

 

"I'm kidding."

 

"Wuaah! You're savage!"

 

"But lovable!"

 

"We'll see about that."

 

"I do hope so" and with that Jinyoung smiled at him with his widest smile and connected their lips a new time.


End file.
